


Coping

by stubsel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chocobros - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Time Travel, also low key promptis i guess, low key gladnis, tho i wasn't really going for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubsel/pseuds/stubsel
Summary: In which Noctis is just a tad bit too reckless. Prompto tries to help. Things go downhill.





	

There were so many of them and they wouldn’t stop coming. Maybe Noctis was imagining it, maybe the enemies really did seem to double in numbers every time he looked away. Maybe it was the hint of poison still running through his veins.

The antidote still took some time to completely get rid of the substance causing him to see six friends fighting by his side instead of three. It was still hard to stand upright, to swing his sword, to protect his friends. 

It did not matter to him though. Maybe he was being stupid, maybe he was being selfish, but he desperately wanted to protect his friends. He wanted to protect those whose whole purpose was to protect him.

As he was rushing forward, blade raised high above his head, swinging at what he thought might be an enemy, he was definitely being reckless. 

When you can’t completely make out your enemies, you let down your guard easily. Noctis felt his sword connecting with something. He hoped it was one of the MTs that had dropped right in front of them. It wasn’t far until Hammerhead anymore. They just wanted to get there and get some rest in an actual bed for once. Sleeping in a tent was nice every now and then but a bed was something he would always favor, no matter what Gladio said.

Hammerhead had been so close. The dropping MTs had nearly wrecked their car as they had landed just in front of them. Maybe running them over with the Regalia would actually do damage to them, but then again, it would most likely hurt the Regalia more than whatever MTs were made of.

As it were, the antidote had finally done its magic, Noctis’ view was back to normal and he had to realize that he had indeed not hit an enemy but instead tried to behead a big rock.  
He noticed movement from behind him and barely evaded another attack. He swiftly swung his blade and cut the thing in two.  
Proud with his work he turned around and wanted to get back to join the others on the battlefield. Just as the dead halves had disappeared into nothingness he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Thank the Astrals these things were so stupid. One of the MTs had gotten to him unnoticed and struck him with the dull side of the blade. It hurt, of course, but it didn’t draw blood. Quickly Noctis cut off the arm that was holding the sword before cutting off the MTs head. It slumped to the ground, disappearing mere seconds later. This time he looked around first to make sure none of them were coming for him, then he returned to fighting at the others’ sides.

On his way a sharpshooter grazed his arm, blood was running down to his hand before dripping to the ground. He did not care about that, nothing a simple potion couldn’t fix.  
The sharpshooter’s presence however proved to be rather troublesome, as it kept aiming for the prince who was still running to aid his friends. 

When did he get so far away from them?  
Noctis wanted to warp, trying to take the enemy out with one shot, but his mana was running low and he did not want to risk running out halfway there and smacking face first into a wall.

He figured that there was no time to think rationally and so he threw his sword at the MT and tried to warp right after it but as he came back into existence he wasn’t even close. Instead he was hanging in mid-air and falling to the ground with rapid speed.

He couldn’t even try to warp back to the floor. This whole battle had taken way too long already and used up all his strength. Maybe they should’ve just kept driving.

As he fell, not to certain death but certainly to one or the other broken bone, he heard Prompto yell his name. Followed by what he thought sounded like “get out of there”. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t.

As the blond realised that Noctis wasn’t moving or trying to get out of the way he saw only one way to save his best friend from being shot by the MT. He took a few deep breaths, his gun wasn’t made for this, then he aimed, held his breath and pulled the trigger.

A sharp pain went through Noctis long before he hit the ground. It was burning and spreading through him. He couldn’t even place where it had started, he just knew that it hurt. He wanted it to stop.

When he finally hit the ground, unable to try to catch himself or shield himself with his arms, the pain seemed to double. He couldn’t tell if it was twice as much or less or maybe even more, all he knew was that it was definitely worse and he wanted to crawl away from whatever caused it but it seemed to go with him. Not that he was able to move a lot.

He might have fractured a rib or two when that MT hit him earlier, well those were definitely broken by now. That fall didn’t leave him unharmed either. 

And then there was this other pain. That damned sharpshooter MT had probably gotten him. He was too reckless, Ignis told him all the time but he never listened and now he paid for it.

Just as he was trying to make out where exactly that MT got him, he felt someone press something to his side. Noctis wanted to scream, wanted to crawl away, wanted to get away.

Looking up he saw it was Ignis who was trying to take care of him. Gladio and Prompto were slowly coming over, Gladio was yelling at the other but Noctis couldn’t understand what he was saying. There was this annoying ringing noise in his ears.

He looked up at Ignis who looked so worried and exhausted. Noctis had never seen him like this.

“Whatever you do Noct don’t fall asleep alright? Stay awake, talk to me.”

“How--” It was so incredibly tiring to talk. Everything hurt. A nap sounded like a good idea right about now.  
“How would I fall asleep,” he swallowed hard, “when everything hurts so much.”

“You do have a point there. For once please stand by your word.” Ignis then turned around and yelled something at Gladio. There sure was a lot of yelling going on. He wondered why that might be? All he needed was a potion maybe an elixir and some rest. Tomorrow he’d be good to go.

Then realization dawned on him. They had wanted to restock on curatives in hammerhead.

Well.  
Shit.

“Can you”, Noctis’ voice sounded weird, so far away. He wondered if any sound even left him at all.

“Can you maybe stop yelling for a sec.” He didn’t want his best friends screaming at eachother when he was dying maybe half an hour away from hammerhead. They had been so close.

Ignis looked at him. Tiny tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes. This really was bad wasn’t it.

“What even happened?” All he remembered was pain but where did it come from? The MT had fallen from its position shortly after he had presumably been shot by it. 

“What do you remember?” Ignis studied his face. Noctis didn’t know what he was hoping to find there.

“Pain? Lots of it. I guess that damned MT got me, huh?” He tried to laugh it off but instead started coughing.

“We’ll leave it at that.” Gladio and Ignis finally made it over to them. While Gladio put a reassuring hand on Ignis’ shoulder, Prompto basically threw himself on the ground next to Noct. He was clinging onto his friend’s hand and was sobbing again.

“Noct I’m so sorry I should’ve--” His sobs were too much to keep talking. “I didn’t-- I shouldn’t have--” What was he even talking about?

“Dude you”, a short break to breathe in, “You took out that MT didn’t you?” He had to take another break. The others were listening patiently.  
“If anything I have to thank you.”

Prompto wanted to say something, wanted to correct him, tell him that it was his off aim that hit Noctis. That it was his fault that his best friend was dying. Just as he had opened his mouth, Ignis shook his head.

“Don’t. He doesn’t know.” 

Prompto looked at Ignis with wide eyes. Then he held Noctis’ hand closer to himself as if he could somehow take the pain away from him. As if he could trade their lives if he just tried hard enough.

“It took me two tries when it should’ve only taken me one.” Prompto said behind sobs.

Noctis laughed, though it sounded pained.  
“Maybe I’ll be able to beat you in darts next time.”

The boys were all quietly crying, knowing that there wouldn’t be a next time.

“We really should’ve paid more attention to our supply of potions.”

Noctis smiled. So many should haves and could haves and yet it wouldn’t change his fate.

“I’m sorry guys.” He couldn’t tell if his vision was blurry because of the tears or because of the blood loss.  
“I guess I’m not taking back our home.”

They paused. Noctis concentrated on breathing, on staying alive. Maybe he just had to get through the worst and then he could walk it off. Though it was unlikely.

“Hey, big guy?” Gladio had been awfully quiet since he stopped yelling at Prompto.  
“If you’re nice to Prom you can have my last cup noodles.” Noctis smiled, staring blankly into the sky. He didn’t even know exactly where Gladio was standing. Probably still close to Ignis.

Gladio nodded before realizing that Noct wouldn’t see it.

“Of course.” he said quickly before his voice could betray him.

Noctis turned his head to the left. He knew Prompto was sitting there somewhere, still holding his hand.

“You have to take care of Schoki for me, okay?” Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Talking like this had never been his speciality but he wouldn’t do them the favor and shut up when he was dying.  
Prompto was hugging Noctis’ hand still. He didn’t know if he could just abandon the limb and hold Noctis entire figure just close to him. He didn’t want to lose his friend, best friend, only friend. 

“Sure thing, buddy”, he said inbetween sobs. 

Smiling, Noctis turned to his right. At least Ignis would be able to rest. No more running after him and fixing whatever mess he’d created. At least Noctis would go knowing that none of them had to suffer through the fate that had been written for them.  
Noctis didn’t remember how many times he’d gone back by now but maybe..

Maybe this was best for them. Ignis would never lose his sight, Gladio wouldn’t abandon them, Prompto wouldn’t be tortured. Prompto never had to fear for anyone knowing his secret.

Everything was okay.

“Ignis.” Noctis was smiling, still, tears flowing down his cheeks freely, getting tangled in his hair or falling to the ground.  
“Please make sure these two idiots don’t get themselves killed.” He raised his other hand to pat Ignis cheek, but missed entirely, ending up hitting his stomach.

“Of course, your highness.” Ignis nodded, still applying pressure to the wound, hoping he might be able to stop the bleeding. They had no potions left, nothing to help him. Hammerhead had been so close.

“There really is no need to be this formal now, is there.” At least in his last moments he didn’t want to be the heir to the throne of Lucis. He just wanted to be Noct. An ordinary human who died an ordinary death. 

“No, I guess you’re right”, Ignis paused for a moment, taking a breath, “Noct.”

Noctis closed his eyes, breathing deeply. It was hard to stay awake.

“I really”, he swallowed once, twice, his throat felt so incredibly dry. “I really love you guys.”

There was a future where he never said these words to his friends, his brothers. He never wanted to make this mistake again. Time travel had always been risky, he knew that. Now he left behind a future that he would never return to. He wondered if, in the end, he had doomed them all by being this reckless.

He had just wanted to see his friends happy and smiling again. He could still fix things here.

At one point Ignis had abandoned whatever piece of clothing he had pressed to Noctis’ side. Gladio had settled down beside them. Prompto held Noctis weak figure close to his chest. He was breathing ever so slowly. The pain had stopped a while ago. He was just numb now. Everything felt dull and grey, like he was floating through cotton.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto held him close, crying silent tears. Everyone blamed himself in some way. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was their duty to protect the prince, to make sure things like this didn’t happen, and they had all failed.

Out of all of them it was Prompto who blamed himself the most. It was his bullet who shot down their friend. It was him who killed Noctis.

They sat like this for much longer. They all took turns telling stories to Noctis, not noticing that he had stopped responding. They hoped he could still hear them. He was just too weak to answer.  
He wasn’t dead, couldn’t be.

Realization crept up on them slowly, like a snake hunting down its prey. They felt it coming closer and closer and then it struck with an unimaginable force. Prompto was the first one to start weeping loudly, screaming and crying and cursing and sobbing. He held Noctis close, so close the others feared he might snap the prince in half.

Gladio was next to break down. He wanted to curse the world, wanted to break things and tear them apart. He wanted to scream and destroy. The whole left behind deep inside of him seemed to fill up with an unspeakable rage. A rage, burning like fire that would never be put out. Of course he blamed Prompto. It was his bullet that was probably still stuck inside his prince, his friend. It was Prompto’s fault and yet he couldn’t blame only the blond boy. It was his fault too. He was the shield, he was supposed to die for Noctis’ sake but now the future king lay before him in the dirt, blood pooling around him like a blanket that spent no warmth.

Ignis kept a straight pokerface. His breathing hitched once, maybe twice, before he turned to Gladio, embracing him in a long hug. He buried his face in the other’s chest, holding him close and trembling but no tears would come out. His suit was ruined beyond repair but for one he did not care at all. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. All his life he spent every single day serving Noctis. What was he supposed to do with his life now?

Nothing would mend their broken hearts.

Eventually Ignis and Gladio untangled their limbs. They couldn’t stay there. They had to move on. There was nothing left that could be done.

“Prompto.” Ignis stood up, slowly, and walked over to the younger boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. Prompto was still shaking and sobbing.  
“It’s going to be dark soon, we have to leave.”

Prompto shook his head. He couldn’t leave. They couldn’t leave Noctis here.

“I promise we will come back and give him a proper funeral.” Gladio knelt down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. He was angry, yes, incredibly angry. But he made a promise. He was going to keep it no matter what.

They had to pry Prompto away from Noctis and drag him to the car. They would come back first thing in the morning but now they had to go to Hammerhead or else the daemons would finish what the MTs couldn’t do. In their current state that might not even take long.

The next big question was: How were they going to explain this to Cindy. How would Iris take the news? They barely held it together themselves how could they tell anyone else.

If it weren’t for Ignis’ calm and calculated mind they wouldn’t even have made it to the garage. Prompto had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, beyond exhausted from crying all day long. Ignis pulled over, parking in their usual spot. Gladio got out first and decided to carry Prompto to the caravan. Ignis followed after them, ignoring everyone’s looks.

All they wanted to do now was rest, maybe get some sleep.  
Tomorrow they had to figure out how to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here yay! I haven't written and published anything in years so I might be a little bit rusty. This is seriously just straight up 100% angst idk why you hurt yourself like this... I hope you enjoyed it though ♥
> 
> \- - -
> 
> find me on tumblr!  
> [@schattenlurch](https://www.schattenlurch.tumblr.com)  
> [@stubsel](https://www.stubsel.tumblr.com)


End file.
